1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dosage forms comprising non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents and acetaminophen, and methods for their use. More specifically, this invention relates to dosage forms comprising synergistic combinations of ibuprofen and acetaminophen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous antipyretic and analgesic products are frequently used and/or widely prescribed. One type of antipyretic/analgesic combination product includes salicylic acid derivatives such as aspirin with acetaminophen. Disadvantageously, dosage forms that include salicylic acid derivatives often cause gastric disorders. Gastric disorders such as, for example, nausea, gastralgia, and stomach discomfort, have also been associated with other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory-containing products, such as those containing ibuprofen, although to varying degrees and frequency.
One approach for suppressing these negative side effects has been the inclusion of an antacid into the dosage form. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,709. Disadvantageously, the manufacture of such dosage forms has been complicated by the need to overcome the incompatibility of these ingredients.
In view of such side effects, it would therefore be beneficial to reduce the single dose or maximum daily dose of such active ingredients contained in dosage forms, while providing equal or better analgesic and/or antipyretic effect than the full single dose or full daily dose of either of the active ingredients contained therein.
It an object of the present invention to reduce the likelihood of any negative side effects that may be associated with the use of such analgesic or antipyretic ingredients by reducing the levels of such ingredients in the dosage form to an amount that is below the full single dose or full daily dose of each respective active ingredient alone, but which provides the desired or improved antipyretic and/or analgesic effects. Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description set forth below.